


thrill of the chase

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, inspired by the go mv a bit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 10:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15289083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Donghyuck's what people are talking about when they say first love – the type of warmth that bubbles from the stomach and into your chest, and clouds it over with a bright haze.





	thrill of the chase

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anons/gifts).



> inspired by ky (love u!!!) who mentioned this little prompt to me when we were chatting - "donghyuck looks like someone's first love" <3

Donghyuck has a way with people.

This; this thought Mark keeps fenced up at the back of his mind with cold keys and lock, since Donghyuck’s never going to let him hear the end of it, and also Donghyuck’s come alarmingly close to knowing this same fact too many times. Maybe Donghyuck does know it, honestly, since Donghyuck’s a lot of things, but he’s not stupid.

“What can I say?” Donghyuck quirks a brow at Mark, half his face awash in the gold that the sinking sun paints over the world. His eyes dance. “I’m just charming.”

Mark shakes his head, rolls his eyes. In the distance, there’s the faint coughing of sputtering car engines, but in this moment, in this winding alley leading towards the edge of the city, the world feels isolated and still; caught in the amber of the smog and glow. He hums.

Donghyuck’s not charming, not in the way Jaemin can smile and the whole room stops, imperceptibly, for a millisecond to just bask in wonder. Envy.

Donghyuck smiles and people like Mark roll their eyes. The aunts down the street coo and try to pinch his cheeks, but Donghyuck’s a step ahead and well out of range, unless he’s feeling maganimous that day. The kids from school in 3C take a threatening step forward and it leaves Mark gulping, but it only makes Donghyuck laugh harder, smile wider – a mess of exhilaration and goading.

“You’ve been charming enough today,” Mark says snidely under his breath. He’s still out of breath from the running.

“I know,” Donghyuck says without pause. “Thank you. I really had to go all out, you know, so you can thank me for getting us out of that little rough patch!"

“You got us into that patch!”

Donghyuck looks at Mark severely, chin jutting out and brows sliding up. “Mark,” he says gravely. “You wanted Instagram pics, so I, like any good friend, provided.”

Mark sputters. “I asked you! Point blank, okay, if it was legal.”

“Aww, Mark.” Donghyuck slings an arm over Mark’s shoulder. Draws himself in closer, mouth quirked. “Markie-poo, what part of sneaking into a construction site after it closes sounds... legal to you?”

“And you told me yes! Benefit of the doubt, man!”

“Well.” Now it’s Donghyuck’s turn to roll his eyes – did Mark pick that habit up from him or did Donghyuck pick that up from Mark? “Joke’s on you if you believed me.”

Donghyuck evokes a certain emotional extreme from people – stranger, friends, and people who’ve known him for years. He makes Mark cry the first time they meet - and Jeno comes close to decking Donghyuck before any misconceptions are cleared. (Jaemin still threatens to deck him regularly that it's become an expression of affection, of some twisted sort. At the very least, Donghyuck always looks happy after Jaemin says it.)

Donghyuck is what people are talking about when they say first love – the type of warmth that bubbles from the stomach and into your chest, and clouds it over with a bright haze. Donghyuck is sneaking into fenced areas just before night truly falls and running away seconds before the security guards come and catch you, and laughing about the experience minutes later when you’re safe and on the way home.

He’ll turn to you, face still caught up in the thrill of the chase – red dusting over his cheeks, ears, and neck, and your breath catches. He’s something ethereal, but so close and real and reckless. He’ll say to you: Wanna crash at mine? We can skip first and second tomorrow.

And you—

Mark stops, stares at Donghyuck who’s standing on his porch. Mark’s house is still half a block away. It’s not far, and Mark’s mom will be annoyed that he didn’t tell her until so late and how he’s probably hassling Donghyuck’s mother. But – what’s in the moment is Donghyuck looking at him expectantly like he can read Mark and knows he can’t refuse, and Donghyuck’s mother has opened the door already – “Oh, Mark, you’re here too? Come in, you’re so skinny, my god. We have some chicken left over, I’ll heat it for you two boys, okay?”

It’s a quarter past nine, the sun’s setting, and there’s something that’s bubbling and aching in Mark’s chest.

Mark slips his hand in Donghyuck’s, and steps forward.


End file.
